


100 Degrees

by jellybeantoast06



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #dnf, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeantoast06/pseuds/jellybeantoast06
Summary: What do you do when hearing your name from one person sends butterflies throughout your body? Do you ignore it? Do you confront it? What’s the point if they don’t feel the same? Dream doesn’t know George’s true feelings about their friendship... or possibly more than a friendship, he just wants these feelings to stop.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	100 Degrees

"Goodbye streammmmm" George exclaimed while ending his last stream of the week. He made it his goal to do a stream everyday in celebration of winning 3 MCC's in a row. He saw the red button stop flashing signifying the stream was officially over, he leaned back in his chair, and begun staring at the ceiling. His mind went blank, then a very loud bang came through discord, Dream and Tommy were arguing... again. This time about whether or not Dream loved George or Sapnap more.

"DREAM WE KNOW YOU HAVE A THING FOR GEORGE, JUST ADMIT IT!"

George heard this and his face went blush red. He didn't know why, maybe just the stress of a very overworked week? George went with that. They continued bickering back and forth over the most random of things, George was exhausted and just wanted silence and peace. He stayed on the call so his friends still had his company but layed in bed and stared into the darkness thinking about his now free weekend. Dream didn't like the silence, he asked "George, why wont you tell me you love me?" thoughts flooded Georges head.

"I don't know Dream" he blurted.

He quickly left the call realizing his thoughts flowed out of his mouth. He was blushing... hard. Hours went by but he still felt embarrassed and confused. Him and Dream were always close and George had told Dream how much he loved him but only in private, between the two of them. For some reason he felt weird admitting it to others. His thoughts stopped when his phone began ringing, it was Dream. He hesitinaly answered the phone.

"I'm sorry George, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just joking around, i'm so-"

He stopped when George said

"I love you Clay"

Dream's heart stopped, George and him had been talking a lot at night and that allowed Dream to realise his true feelings for George. He liked him and hearing George say his real name made it that much more relevant.

"I love you too George, but again I'm sorry. I know how i can make you uncomfortable with jokes at-", "Dream it's okay, you know i love you and that's all that matters but im really tired, we can plan a video tomorrow, goodnight Dream",

"Goodnight George."

Dream began feeling an overwhelming rush of sadness. He just wanted to hear George talk for hours, his voice made Dream's chest get tight and he felt warm inside. Whenever George wasn't around Dream felt cold, even in the 100 degree weather in Orlando, Florida. Dream didn't want to be cold anymore, he just wanted George to finally warm him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i’ve written 😅 I have an idea of where i want this to go but if anyone has any suggestions lmk :))


End file.
